driftersfandomcom-20200213-history
Shimazu Toyohisa
Shimazu Toyohisa (島津 豊久, Shimazu Toyohisa) is the main protagonist of Drifters. Historically, he died in 1600. When he first arrived in the new world, he was critically injured, only to be brought to the hideout of Nobunaga and Nasu by some young "elves". Of the three Drifters in the group, Toyohisa is the most willing to help the elves, first by attacking the humans massacring them and then by convincing them to kill the leader of those humans. He uses a nodachi and is seen carrying a wakizashi as well. He's also shown carrying a tanegashima, a Japanese matchlock, which he only uses when his swords are unusable. Appearance Toyohisa has short black hair and light grey eyes. His Late Sengoku/Early Edo period armor consists of a red karuta sashinuki style kote with red lacquered steel han kote style forearm guards along with red lacquered steel suneate and haidate. Under the armor, he wears a black shitagi, '' yugake'' and hakama tied with a white himo where he ties his swords. He also wears a pair of cotton waraji over white tabi. Personality Contrary to the impressions his hotheaded and belligerent exterior might create, Toyohisa is an intelligent and honorable man with little to no interest in power, a fact that often frustrates his conquest-loving comrade Oda Nobunaga. Toyohisa also dislikes any violence against women. Doing so will invoke his wrath enough to ignore his code of killing those without a weapon, as shown how he made an exception to kill the weaponless-soldiers without mercy as deserved punishment for abusing and making sex slaves out of the Elven women. His code of conduct applies even to himself as he refused to kill Joan, even though she's a member of the Ends. Plot Toyohisa is first seen at the battlefield at Sekigahara, where his uncle ordered his men to retreat, but Toyohisa refused and instead told his uncle that he will stay and die with the soldiers, giving him as much time as possible to retreat. After his uncle left, he rushed into the battle, killing as many soldiers as he could. Eventually, he faced Ii Naomasa and clashed swords with him. Naomasa's men quickly tried to protect him and surrounded Naosama, aiming their spears at Toyohisa. To the surprise of Naomasa, Toyohisa jumped forward and ended up getting pierced by multiple spears. He then took out his gun and fatally shot Naomasa near the heart. Naomasa's men quickly took him and retreated, while Toyohisa was telling him to leave his head behind. Sustaining heavy injuries, Toyohisa was barely walking through the battlefield but suddenly found himself at a strange seemingly endless corridor with a strange man in the middle standing behind a desk. He asked the unknown man about his current location and told the man to return him to Satsuma, but was instead sucked in by a black door that transferred him elsewhere. Barely conscious, he saw two elves and concluded that he must be in hell because to him, they looked like demons. The two elves realized he is a Drifter and brought him to Nasu Suketaka Yoichi and Oda Nobunaga. When he awoke Toyohisa was skeptical of the other two warriors identities and believed himself to be dead. However, he obliged to tell Oda Nobunaga the state of affairs of Japan since his 'death'. However, after hearing their stories to how they ended up here the same way he did, he realizes that they're telling the truth. Later when the Orte soldiers led by Aram attacked the elven village, Toyohisa repaid the elves by slaughtering the soldiers that were abusing them. After dispatching Aram in a humiliating manner with his bare hands he convinced the elves to take their revenge on the human for his crimes. When the trio captured Olminu, and interrogated her they learned the situation of the world which they found themselves in and the Ends. To gain allies Oda enlists the aid of the elves to help them takeover the country. Toyohisa acting as head of the group, inflames the elves souls about reclaiming their pride and dignity for their ancestors. He learned from Marsha and Mark of the lack of elven women in the villages and swears to save them after defeating the retaltaion forces sent by the local governor. When the Orte soldiers camp out in the elven village, Toyohisa spearheads the attack, killing several soldiers. Getting their attention he goads them in following him to the village center where a makeshift fortress manned by Oda and the elves let loose a barrage of fire arrows, alighting the village, trapping the soldiers making it easy for the rebels to shoot them. Toyohisa breaks the soldiers morale by killing their commander forcing the survivors to scatter. Toyohisa persuades the elves to attack the governor's fortress in order to reclaim their women. After successfully infiltrating the fortress using the uniforms of deceased Orte soldiers, Toyohisa leads the elves in subjugating the remaining soldiers. He stops an elf from killing a surrendering soldier, stating that it is dishonorable act. However upon breaking open the chamber containing the captive elven women, he witnesses the sheer debauchery and depravity the women suffered at the hands of the human soldiers. Casting out his mercy for the immoral soldiers, he orders all to be put to death. Abilities Toyohisa is a great swordsman, capable of slaughtering entire armies on his own. He is also an excellent tactician. Though shown to be highly proficient in the use of firearms, Toyohisa prefers to use his skills as a swordsman in battle over his skills as a marksman. Relationships Oda Nobunaga In his life in Japan, Oda mistakenly believed his son Oda Nobutada was conspiring against him; but in actuality, his son was loyal to him. Ashamed that he saw the enemy in his son, Oda sees Toyohisa as a way to make amends to the son who he failed. He sees Toyohisa as his son and wishes to make him king and believes the boy needs him to run things as he only knows how to fight. Nasu Suketaka Yoichi Joan of Arc Toyohisa originally thought Joan was a brash young man with little battle experience. Much to his surprise, and her anger, she was a woman. Due to his code of honor, he refused to kill her as it was unsuitable for a warrior to kill a woman, much to the latter's anger. Hijikata Toshizo During the Tokugawa clan's 14th reign as shogun of Japan, turmoil erupts within as isolationist Japan were forced to open trade with the United States. The opposition forces included the Mori clan of the Chōshū and the Shimazu clan of Satsuma. It is not known whether he hated the Shimazu clan personally but as a vice commander of Shinsengumi in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu period (late shogunate) fighting against the Reformist (Meiji Restoration), he might have crossed swords with Toyohisa's future clansmen during the era. Trivia * At one point during the battle for the Orte Empire's capital, Murasaki called Toyohisa, the "Devil Shimazu". Historically, the nickname is attributed to his uncle, Shimazu Yoshihiro. pl:Shimazu Toyohisa Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Drifters